I Learned From You
by Marianne R
Summary: Terminado. Songfic: Edward Y Renesmee. Una discusión...y un amor verdadero entre Padre e Hija que puede superar cualquier cosa. Inspirada en la canción "I leaned from you" de Billy Ray y Miley Cyrus, consta de menos de 5 caps
1. Una Discusión

Capitulo 1. Una Discusión

—No, ¡NO!, es un absoluto NO—su voz aterciopelada resonó por la sala de la casa, hizo que me estremeciera por una milésima de segundo, y mi corazón, que de por si ya palpitaba rápido, aumentara aún mas la velocidad. Pude ver que Mamá tuvo más o menos la misma reacción que yo, Salvo la falta de movimiento en su pecho. Nos miraba con ansiedad, a una esquina de la sala, sosteniendo con fuerza la recargadera del sofá …temerosa de que EL y yo nos comiéramos vivos en cualquier momento. Retiré la mirada de ella, enfrentando ahora la dorada mirada de EL, viéndome con severidad y aprensión, era difícil…sostener esos ojos con frialdad cuando ellos siempre me habían dado fuerza, eran la prueba viva de que tenía una familia.

Pero hoy no había familia, solo reprensión y falta de comprensión, y siempre era por parte suya, siempre era lo mismo cuando hablábamos de este tema.

Siempre era lo mismo con Jacob.

Tomé aire.

—¡Esto no es justo! —reclamé, siempre me consideraba una chica muy madura, y lo era de verdad…Mucha más que cualquier humano al que aparenta la edad, crecí y aprendí muy rápido. Pero esto era lo más parecido a un Berrinche de adolescente de 15 años, y a demás de todo, era un ironía. 15 años era la edad que como humana, debía de tener.

—No estás en condiciones de decirme lo que es justo, Renesmee—me contestó el con severidad—Soy tú Padre y se lo que es mejor para ti.

Si, era la típica discusión Padre e Hija, esa frase era tan usada, no significaba nada.

—¿Insinúas que lo que yo digo no significa nada para ti? —adivinó mis pensamientos, como odiaba que mi PADRE tuviera la habilidad de saber lo que pensaba en discusiones como estás.

—No, no significan nada cuando te interpones de mi felicidad, papá—contesté fríamente, el frunció el seño y me devolvió la mirada…de la misma forma, solo que mucho más enfada, esto iba a llegar a los gritos.

—Si no quieres eso, entonces deja de desobedecerme—volvió a leerme la mente.

—¿Por qué no?, Papá. Cuando era chica lo dejaban permanecer conmigo todo el tiempo—exploté desesperada—Lo dejaban llevarme a lugares lejanos, cargarme, incluso me dejaban quedarme con el varios días en La Push. ¡Demonios!, Me iban a dejar a su cargo toda mi vida cuando Los Volturis nos amenazaban, ¡¿Que no lo recuerdas?! , ¿¡Que ha cambiado!? , papá. No se suponía que era también de la familia, ¡¿Por qué ya no puedo verlo?!

—Ya te lo dije, se lo que es Mejor para tí—contestó sin inmutarse, con la voz fría, como si no le hubiera casi gritado hace unos momentos.

Mala estrategia, eso solo logró molestarme aun más.

—¿¡Qué!?, ¿¡A caso viste algo indecoroso en su mente!?, ¡¿Te asustan sus pensamientos?! Lees mi mente también Papá, como si yo no pensara cosas indecorosas de el, ¿¡Por qué no me regañas en ese momento!? Tal vez nadie te lo ha dicho, pero ya no soy una pequeñita, y no necesito cumplir 190 años para tomar mi propio camino…¡Lo tomó ahora, y Jacob el la senda que tengo que seguir!—grité echando chispas, mis manos comenzaron a temblar, no se si de miedo o de furia, me mordí el labio tan fuerte que amenazó con sangrar en cualquier momento.

El se me quedó viendo, con los ojos como platos ante mi explosión, duró asi unos minutos y luego la furia volvió a sus ojos, mucho más intensa que la mía, su entresejo estaba completamente arrugado. Me esremecí de nuevo, pero no quite la mirada firma y fría de mi rostro.

Dió un paso hacia delante y Mamá caminó instintivamente, temiendo que algo malo llegara a suceder, pero paro en seco, retomando la confianza siega que le profesaba a El.

—Jacob Black pensó durante un momento llevarte con el, fue por solo una milésima de segundo, pero eso no borra el hecho de haberlo tan siquiera considerado. Realmente, no me importan tus pensamientos hacia el, pero el hecho de que los dos sean los suficientemente egoísta como para no pensar en sufrimiento que esto causaría a tu madre, y por supuesto a toa la familia, me hace querer intervenir.

—¡Yo Jamás lo lastimaría!

—Entonces obedéceme

—¡No!

—¡No me hagas esto, Renesmee!

—¡No me hagas esto tú a mi!. Nos llamas egoístas, y mírate a ti ¿Sabes el dolor que le vas a causar al separarlo de mi? . ¡NO PUEDES SEPARARLO DE MI!

—¡Oh, si puedo, y eso voy a hacer!

—Edward, ya basta—habló Mamá por fin, al darse cuenta que nuestra "conversación" se había convertido en verdaderos gritos— Tal vez estas exagerando…

—No, Bella—le contestó el, dedicándole una mirada frustrada— Esto de verdad es está pasando de la ralla.

—¿De verdad piensa eso?. ¡Es tu cualidad, papá!, darme demasiada importancia a lo que no lo tiene, ¡No eres bueno pensando en que el lo mejor para mí!, ¡No vas a intervenir en mis decisiones! —volví a gritarle, mi enojó definitivamente estaba fuera de control. En mi sano juicio jamás le hablaría así, ¿En qué momento llegamos aquí?, ahora en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cuanto lo detestaba en este momento, en nada más.

—Me importa un comino si vale o no mi palabra, pero da esto por hecho Renesmee Carlie Cullen: No vas a volver a ver a Jacob Black, y de eso me encargó yo.

Sus palabras fueron como cuchillos, pronunciada tan claramente…y aun así me costó captarlas tales y como eran. Me rasgaron en lo más profundo, dejando soltar mis lágrimas rebeldes. Y sin siquiera pensar. Sin considerar si quiera el hecho de que el era la persona que contribuyó en el milagro de mi existencia, olvidando mi amor por el y cegada por mi furia y resentimiento. Le grité:

—¡TE ODIO!


	2. Me enseñaste a ser Fuete

**Capitulo 2 Me enseñaste a ser fuerte**

Nessie POV

—¡TE ODIO!

Sonó tan convincente, mi gritó resonó por todo el lugar, y por un momento llegué a pensar que producía eco más allá de los muros de la casa. Papá, me miró…con los ojos como platos y mi vista periférica captó a Mamá colocando su mano en su garganta. Un gesto muy humano considerando que era un vampira. Lo miré, solo fue por un segundo, para darme cuenta de que su mirada estaba cambiando…Y lo Noté, el profundo dolor que ahora me proyectaba.

Dí un paso a tras, luego otro….cuando finalmente me volví para salir de la casa corriendo a una velocidad inhumana, otro don de ser una semi-vampira. Pude escuchar como Mamá gritaba mi nombre, pero solo lo hizo una vez, luego me rodeo el silencio.

El bosque se hacía más espeso conforme iba avanzando, no sabía exactamente hacia donde me dirigía, solo podía pensar en su dolor y en que yo era la responsable de el. Las estúpidas lagrimas siguieron saliendo de mis ojos, como odiaba llorar, eran pocas veces las que lloraba, porque no era intención mía preocupar a mi familia con esa emoción tan humana…

—_Tía Alice,¿ ¿Por qué Papá no llora?._

—_Es un vampiro Nessie. No puede._

— _¿Cómo lo soporta?_

—_No lo hace. Aun siendo un humano lo evitaría a toda costa…No le gusta preocupar a los demás. Siempre quier ser fuerte por todos nosotros._

Apreté fuerte mis parpados, sosteniendo el agua de mis ojos para que no se derramara a causa del recuerdo que acaba de tener. Me enseñó a fuerte, y hoy ya lo había decepcionado lo suficiente.

—_¡Nessie!, ¿Qué tienes?, ¿¡Por qué lloras!? —escuchó sus voz ansiosa en mis recuerdos_

—…_Me duele…papi.._

—_Mi pequeña—veo como me toma entre sus brazos y me limpia las lágrimas bobas de mi aparente edad de 4 años—ya no llores, me duele verte sufrir_

—_Lo s-ssiento papi…no...quiero verte sufrir…—Le contestó hipiando por el llanto, el solo me abraza mas fuerte, sus brazos cubren toda mi espalda, solía ser tan pequeña._

_Me acurrucó en su pecho, recuerdo que en ese momento…el dolo ya se había ido por completo, y el llanto ya no era un problema. No cuando el estaba conmigo para protegerme_

—_¿Vas a prometerme algo?_

—_Si_

—_Prométeme que vas a ser fuerte, no permitas que nada te derrumbe—me separa de el para mirarme a los ojos y tomando mis hombros con sus manos._

—_Lo prometo _

Rogué por estar lo suficientemente lejos como para alcanzar a escuchar mis recuerdos, mis pensamientos y darse cuenta de que una vez más…estaba llorando como una niña, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no derrumbarme a costa de mis propias acciones, verme en el piso lo mataría a el también. Por que me ama, a pesar de todo me ama.

¿Y yo?

—_¿En que piensas?_

—_Papá, tú lo sabes mejor que yo._

—_Pero me agradaría mucho más escucharlo de tus labios._

_Me veo Palpando su garganta con una mano un poco pequeña, la manos de una niña de 9 años. Le muestro todo lo que adoro: El abuelo Carlisle enseñándome medicina, la abuela Esme acariciando mis mejillas, El abuelo Charlie llevándome de pesca. Los Tíos Emmet Y Jaspert enseñándome a pelear, Las Tías Rosalie y Alice jugando con mis rizos y comprándome ropa._

_Mamá leyéndome a Austen, acariciándome y diciéndome cuanto significo para ella…_

—_Dímelo con tus palabras—retira mi mano de su garganta y me sonríe_

—_A ti tocándome el piano. Adoro como lo haces, me hace recordar lo mucho que te quiero, Papá_

Aprieto los puños

_Te Odio, Te Odio, Te odio_ Las palabras en mis recuerdos resuenan una y otra vez, como eco en una cueva. Paro en seco, no puedo más…Me aferró al primer árbol que encuentro y me dejo caer en el suelo terroso, ensuciándome el mezclilla en la parte de las rodillas. ¡¿Por qué le dije eso?!, Soy la mentirosa mas grande de todo el Universo, haberle gritado que lo odiaba, cuando el era una de las principales razones por las cuales podía existir en este mundo. ¿Podía odiar a mi protector y mejor amigo?. ¡Por supuesto que no!, haberlo dicho me resultó la mentira más negra, la peor de las blasfemias.

No estaba de acuerdo con el, y claro…no iba a permitir que me separaran del amor de mi vida. Pero de eso perder mi propio control y lastimar de esa forma a mi Progenitor…. Jamás me había peleado con el, Eran contadas las veces que se mostraba celoso sobre el tema, pero nunca habíamos llegado a esto….Lloré con mas fuerza, ¿Y si no me perdonaba?, ¿Y si creía en mis palabras?.

—¿Nessie? —lo escuché llamarme, su voz era ya tan natural para mi, debí de haberlo previsto. Fueron mis instintos los que me trajeron hasta aquí—¿¡Nessie que ocurre!?

No le conteste. Me puse de pie y corrí a sus brazos, el me retuvo apretándome contra el con ansiedad. Escondí mi rostro en su pecho y coloqué una mano en su mejilla, no era capaz de hablar en estos momentos. Le mostré todo, y no dijo nada…solo siguió abrazándome con fuerza, besando mi cabello y acariciándolo en ocasiones. No me di cuenta en que momento deje de llorar, y menos del tiempo que transcurro mientras estábamos en esa posición. Se sentó en el suelo y recargo su espalda contra un árbol, me invitó a hacerlo también…Lo obedecí y me acurruqué junto a el, ya sin lágrimas.

—Lamento ser el catalizador…—me susurró.

—¡No!, tu no eres el culpable, Jake—exclamé alterada—fue un impulso, lo pensaste solo un segundo...Yo no debí…no debí decirle…—mis ojos se humedecieron otras vez. ¡Rayos!, ¿Cuándo iba a terminar de llorar?

—No se lo dijiste con intensión, no debes castigarte por eso

— ¡Pero lo lastimé

—Tu lo quieres, el lo sabe mejor que nadie…te lee la mente a diario y por una simple reacción momentánea no va dudar de ti

Me tranquilizó, estar a lado de MI Jacob siempre era lo mejor. Sabía que mi lugar era con el, el y yo habíamos salido de la misma caja, No podríamos vivir el uno sin el otro, y yo no necesitaba ningún tipo de unión lobuna. Lo amé desde el primer instante en que lo vi…. Si el quería llevarme con el, iría... pero no de esta forma, no dejado otras cosas amadas a tras, no sin la aprobación de Papá.

—Tienes que hablar con el, Nessie—su voz sonó seria.

—Lo se…—me estremecí

El tomó mi mano, nos levantamos del suelo y me sonrió.

—No dejaré que te coma.

Reí y caminamos a paso humano hacia donde estaba mi hogar…antes de que nos diéramos cuenta que no estábamos solos

Todo fue tan rápido, pero logré ver con claridad como Jacob se volteaba advirtiendo el peligro, como me arrojó fuertemente a uno de los matorrales…intentando esconderme sin éxito de los intrusos y cambiaba de fase.

Ahora le gruñía, y enseñaba los dientes, esperando el momento perfecto para atacar. Pero yo sabía la verdad, le superaban el numero…no podría con ellos. Esos vampiros intrusos estaban realmente sedientos, Y yo era la única con la sangre lo suficientemente apetecible para ellos.


	3. ¿Soy un mal Padre?

**Capitulo 3: ¿Soy un Mal Padre?**

Edward POV

—Edward...

Ella acariciaba mi cabello, mirándome de la forma más dulce y consoladora que su rostro podría mostrar. Y a pesar de que su sola presencia era la prueba de la Plenitud y la Dicha en mi vida, no pude evitar sentirme el vampiro más miserable de toda la eternidad. Apreté su mano y ella me besó el cabello, como si yo fuera un niño pequeño tratando de salir de la depresión.

—Ella te ama, y lo sabes—dijo con su voz de campana armoniosa, tan dulce y perfecta. Yo era un idiota por no sentime pleno al escucharle. Pero hoy ni siquiera mi Ángel podía salvarme del dolor.

—Soy un mal Padre…—dije en un hilo de voz, y mi dolor salió a flor de piel, si pudiera llorar, este sería el momento oportuno para hacerlo. ELLA valía mis lágrimas, y mucho más….

— ¡Por supuesto que no lo eres!—me contradijo, ofendida y abrazándome con fuerza, la apreté contra mi pecho, tenerla ahí evitaba que me derrumbara. Sin ella no sería nada….Sin ELLAS no sería nada. Eran mi vida y mi todo. Y Hoy, mi todo estaba dividido a la mitad.

—Fui duro con ella— _"Duro"_ no era la palabra adecuada para mi comportamiento, tal vez _"Tirano", "Terrible"_….la más asertiva era _"Monstruo". _

—Edward, eres el Padre más cariñoso, comprensivo y el más hermoso del mundo. Pero hasta los mejores padres cometen errores, fui humana y lo entiendo perfectamente. Yo solía pelearme con Charlie— me miró desesperada por la situación, tratando de justificar mi error. Así era siempre Bella, siempre justificándome, peleando por demostrar que ninguno de mis errores eran lo que eran; Errores, y lo más grandes del mundo…Ahh, he de admitir que esto sirve de algo, el darme cuenta de que su amor incondicional hacia mi sobrepasa su cordura. Pero el alivio no es suficiente.

—Nessie y tú jamás han discutido— afirmé, y ella se quedó callada. Volví mi mirada al suelo, y ella seguía observándome. Buscando alguna otra excusa para justificarme. Pero no lo lograría.

_Te Odio, Te Odio, Te Odio_ Fue lo que ella pensó segundos antes de marcharse a toda velocidad y bloquear su mente, después…ya no pude escucharla. Se había alejado lo suficiente como para poder sintonizarla. Y yo, me quedé helado y sin poder hacer nada…Ni siquiera perseguirla, detenerla y… ¿Y luego que?, ¿Podía lastimarla más de lo que y lo había hecho?, ¿Con qué cara podría yo enfrentar a mi hija después de esto?...... La había llamado egoísta, cuando el protagonista del Egoísmo era yo mismo. La quería para mí. Era mi pequeña y siempre lo seguirá siendo, nadie la apartaría de mi lado. Irónico saber que no fue Jacob quien la alejó, si no yo mismo, con mis propios celos y rudeza.

Yo era el egoísta, no ella. Al no dejarla en su plenitud, por pensar en mi bienestar y no en el suyo. Por amarla de una forma tan posesiva y recelosa….Yo en verdad, era un mal Padre.

'_Echa un vistazo a esto y dime lo que vez…' _La escuché, sacándome de mis lamentos personales. Bella se había quitado el escudo que silenciaba su mente, y lo que vi en su mente me llenó de sentimiento.

Éramos Renesmee y yo. Desde los ojos de Bella…Yo en el piano y ella frente a el, cantándome, era tan bello, escucharla cantar era una de las cosas que me recordaban que existía un cielo, y que un vistazo rápido a la dicha infinita era la voz de Renesmee al ritmo de mis notas.

—Éramos uno.

'_Yo nunca podré compartir un momento tan perfecto con ella. Jamás he logrado una unión tan perfecta como la que ustedes me muestran al estar juntos en el piano…Como tu lo dices: Son uno Solo'_

Sonreí, no pude evitarlo. Al darme cuenta de la gama de emociones que desplegaba Bella en su mente cada vez que nos recordaba se esa forma, la llenaba de plenitud vernos en el piano. Eso me hizo sentir mejor. Pero…

'_No pienses en denegar. Ahora ve esto;'_

— _¿Entonces vas a salir? —Renesmee, la pequeña que aparentaba la edad de 5 años, sentada en la cama. Tan tierna, mi bebé estaba triste._

—_Solo será unas horas, prometo regresar pronto—escuchó la voz de Bella, no podía verla, yo estaba mirando desde sus ojos. Arropa a Renesmee y le besa la frente, el recuerdo es tan real que puedo sentir la piel tibia de mi Hija en mis labios. _

—_Van todos. Tengo miedo _

—_Tío Jasper se queda, quieres que suba contigo_

—_Aun tengo miedo_

—_Jasper es fuerte, no te pasara nada con el_

—_Pero el no es mi héroe., quiero a mi héroe…quiero a Papá._

Mi corazón estaba muerto, más en ese momento hubiera jurado sentirlo latir a mil por hora, ante las palabras escuchadas. Yo Era Su Héroe.

'_Es Nuestra hija, y ha heredado de los dos. Lamentablemente tiene la cualidad de reaccionar sin pensar. Una "cualidad" que solía tener yo como humana… Pero te ama, eres su ídolo y no te va a abandonar Edward. Confía en ella, y sobre todo…confía en ti mismo'_

Cerró su mente. Y me miró.

La besé, ¿Qué sería de mi son Bella a mi lado?.

No cabía la menor duda, ella era mi ángel y salvadora. Curaba hasta el dolor más implacable. Hoy no me derrumbaría, porque lo tenía todo…Y Renesmee, a mi lado o lejos, era mi hija…la distancia no podría cambiar algo así, y Jacob tampoco. Confería en ella, desde ahora y para siempre. Le confiaría todo…mi propia existencia podría entregársela y ya no titubearía ni un poco.

—¡Edward!, ¡Bella! —la voz de Alice resonó por detrás de la puerta de entrada junto con varios golpes sordos a la madera, interrumpiendo nuestro momento, estuve a punto de reclamarle el ser siempre tan inoportuna cuando…la escuché.

'_Una Visión…Nómadas…Tienen Sed…Renesmee'_

¡NO!

No vi la cara de Bella cuando me vio salir a toda velocidad de la casa, pronto Alice le avisaría y me alcanzaría. Más no podía detenerme a esperarla….

…Nadie va a tocar a mi Pequeña.

…No si estoy yo para protegerla


	4. Mi Héroe

**Renesmee POV**

Me molestaban las costillas, los brazos y las piernas. Era Dolor, pequeño, pero si bastante molesto, por el simple hecho de que JAMAS en mi vida había sentido un dolor físico mayor a una cortadura profunda…Y de eso mucho tiempo a atrás. A penas tenía recuerdos vagos de lo que era experimentar el ardor de una herida en mi piel, dura y resistente. Gemí al tocarme la cortadura de mi costado, no era grave…pero insoportable, tremendamente insoportable. Y para empeorar todo, me di cuenta que mi dolor y mis lesiones….eran absolutamente nada, NADA comparadas con las de El.

Ahí estaba, frente a mí, luchando a pesar de sus bastas heridas en las patas, pecho y rostro. Evitando que ninguno de los 3 salvajes vampiros pudiera acercárseme más de lo que ya lo habían hecho. Oh, si…una herida mía ocasionada por ellos, resultaría el triple para el al alejarlos de mi….Lo recuerdo; Uno de ellos se acerca para intentar morder mis piernas, Jacob lo aleja y sus 2 patas son heridas; Otro me hiere el brazo…Jacob me lo quita de encima, el nómada le desgarra el pecho.

Y el último fue el casí fatal. Jacob se distrae y el más fuerte me ataca. Tengo algo de fuerza y lo golpeo, pero solo lo enfurezco más, me toma bruscamente y hiere mi costado…Jacob se muere de ira, muerde el brazo de mi atacante….El monstruo me deja en paz y ahora, ante mis propios ojos, veo como de a poco en poco….va matando al amor de mi vida. ¿Y yo? No puedo decir nada, ni hacer nada…Mis ojos solo están abiertos, como dos enormes platos…húmedos y llenos de lágrimas rebeldes que resbalaban por mis mejillas, estaba paralizada, asustada y…terriblemente destrozada por dentro. ¿Cuánto dolor era capaz de soportar el cuerpo?. Yo ya llegué más allá del límite.

El Líder tomó a Mi Jacob del pezcueso, y con su impresionante fuerza lo alzo, como si este fuera una pesa y el vampiro un atleta de las olimpiadas. Me dedico una sonrisa divertidas…la peor que haya podido haber visto en mi existencia, estoy segura. Sus ojos, mucho más rojos de que era mi propia sangre...esa mirada jamás la podría olvidar. Si es que terminaba viva. Se dio impulso y aventó a Jacob con tal fuerza….haciéndolo chocar con una de las enormes capas rocosas de bosque. El, profirió un aullido de dolor que me desgarró los tímpanos, y de pilón…Mi corazón también. Los otros, solo observaban, aclamado y celebrándole su ya Victoria. Caminó hacia delante….mirando a Jacob con instinto, listo para matar.

—¡NO! —grité a todo pulmón, saliendo de mi momentánea parálisis—¡YA BASTA!, ¡YA DEJALO TRANQUILO!

Me sonrió y mis piernas me temblaron fuerte, fue un milagro mantenerme en pie y caminar hacia la bestia, que me hacia señas para que me acercara más y más….Sus compañeros se burlaban, y hacían ruidos guturales cargados de alegría. Jacob, no se movía, pero seguía consiente. Traté de ignorar su mirada de angustia y de terror a escasos 5 metros de mi próximo asesino…Porque iba a morir, ya no había escapatoria.

—Supongo que sabes lo que debes hacer muchacha…—pronunció el vampiro, yo asentía fuertemente con la cabeza apretando mis labios…estaba de verdad asustada.

—No le haremos daño a tu lobito si nos dejas comer—agregó otro vampiro, ¿Cumplirían con su palabra?, realmente no lo creía, pero tomaría cualquier oportunidad, cualquier cosa que alargará un poco más la vida de Jacob…Tenía la vaga esperanza de que, de alguna forma, Tía Alice pudiera ver a los vampiros antes de que se encontraran con Jacob y conmigo….Tendrían que salvar a Jacob, ya sería demasiado tarde para mi.

Volví a asentir con la cabeza, soltaron una carcajada sonora y me eché a llorar…

Nunca me había detenido a pensar en cómo iba a morir, aunque me habían,… no hubiera imaginado algo parecido a esta situación incluso de haberlo intentado. Seguramente, morir en lugar de otra persona, alguien a quien se ama, era una buena forma de acabar. Incluso noble. Eso debería contar algo…

Los tres vampiros mi miraron y tomaron su posición de caza. En cualquier momento se lanzarían contra mi y sería el fin de mi existencia.

Cerré los ojos, estaba sola, frágil e indefensa…Me sentí pequeña, muy pequeña. Era como volver a mi aparente edad de 3 años, como la vez que me perdí en el bosque…nadie pudo encontrarme…Salvo una persona. Derramé más lágrimas y apreté mis parpados. Lo deseaba, de verdad lo deseaba con tanta fuerza, que mi héroe viniera a rescatarme.

—Papá…—se me quebró la voz, como si el llamado fuera dar un resultado. Los vampiros se lanzaron contra mí.

Caí al suelo, mis brazos rasparon la tierra y sentí como espalda se golpeaba con algo duro. Estaba totalmente aturdida, mi ojos seguían cerrados, ¿Era parte del protocolo alimenticio lanzar a la presa lejos?, ¿A caso estaban jugando con la comida?, d cualquier manera, tarde o temprano sentiría el perforar de sus dientes contra mi cuello. Esperé….Nada. Fue el fuerte rugido de furia el que me hizo salir de mi aturdimiento. Lo conocía, pero mi mente podría estar engañándome, mostrándome una alucinación de mi más grande deseo en ese momento. Pero el sonido se repitió, esta vez con más fuerza; acompañado de algo que sonaba igual a cuando quebraban el metal….Abrí los ojos y me desbordé.

Ahí estaba, mi héroe luchando contra los dos vampiros que quedaba, uno ya estaba fuera de combate. Papá tomo a otro del cuello, cerré los ojos y pude escuchar el sonido de desmembramiento, los abrí de nuevo…Ahora era el contra el lider. Temblé

— ¿Es qué a caso la muchacha tiene un ejercito de protectores? —preguntó el líder, parecía harto, no parecía importarle que Mi Padre hubiera ya acabado con sus dos compañeros—Vamos, solo quiero comer.

—Búscate otro bocadillo—le escuché decir, tan fríamente….Estaba furioso, realmente furioso.

—La quiero a ella…—contestó desafiante.

—Entonces tu cabeza será mía.

Ahora era una batalla, tan igualada que comencé a dudar en si de verdad mi heroé podría lograrlo, quería seguir observando, quería cerciorarme de que Papá lo logrará….pero estaba tan cansada, y me dolía todo el cuerpo. Los ojos comenzaron a pesarme, en cualquier momento los cerraría…

—Todo está bien... —escuché una voz suave en mi oído, ¿Mamá?, no pude comprobarlo…Lo Último que vi fue a Mi Héroe, dar un golpe fatal….después, todo se volvió oscuro.


	5. Papá e Hija Para siempre

**Capitulo Final; Papá e hija…Para siempre**

Renesmee POV

Me duele la cabeza. No siento mi cuerpo.

— _Carlisle, ya me encargué de los cadáveres._

— _¿Cómo Está?_

— _¿Son Graves?_

—_Ya se están sanando. Un corte en el costado, un poco profundo. Heridas en brazos y piernas._

— _Pero…_

—_Sanará pronto, en unas horas ya no habrá señal de malestar_

— _¿Por qué no despierta?_

—_Está cansada.._

— _¡Jacob! ¡No te muevas!, aun no te recuperas por completo._

¿Jacob?, Jacob. ¿Quién es…? ¡JACOB!

—_Está despertando, hay que llevarla a la casa._

— _Renesmee, Renesmee, ¿Puedes oírme cielo?_

Mis ojos me pesan, solo distingo luces borrosas, sombras y…¿Qué es eso?. Aprietó mis ojos, los vuelvo a abrir. ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Sigo Viva?, ¿Cómo…?. Trato de recodar, ¡Oh!, entonces me salvo, ¡Me salvo!

—¿Mamá? —hablé por fin, mi voz sonó pestosa y débil, Vi sus rostro tapándome los rayos del que se suponía, debía ser el atardecer. ¿Qué hora era?, me era imposible adivinarlo— ¿Dónde está papá?

—Está aquí cielo— mi visión todavía estaba borrosa, pero logré ver con claridad como Mamá extendía la mano y esta era tomada por otra, blanca y nívea. Me estremecí cuando sentí su presencia arrodillándose a mi lado, seguí mirando hacia arriba, concentrándome en los borrones verdes de los pinos y las tenues luces que se escondían tras ellos. Fue entonces cuando lo sentí, una caricia fría y suave en mi frente…no pude evitarlo, cerré los ojos y sonreí, Esto…de verdad era un alivio, su roce frío y gélido desvaneció mi jaqueca…Ahora, estaba en paz.

—Renesmee…—Le escuché decir mi nombre, y la dicha fue aun mejor. Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba. Su rostro perfecto, su expresión denotaba cierta ansiedad, pero era más clara la paz en el. Casi la misma paz que yo tenía al estar cerca de el. Sus ojos…parecían dos círculos de oro puro derretido….Quería decirle algo, pero ¿Qué?, no encontraba palabras pare decirle. Mis ojos, comenzaron a pesarme de nuevo, ¡NO!, no quiero dormir aun, ¿Y si descubro que esto es solo un vago sueño?, ¿Y si en realidad el no me ha perdonado?

—Duerme pequeña, no hay nada que perdonar—dijo, acariciándome una vez más mi frente, sonreí y cerré los ojos.

—Gracias, Papá

Me dejé llevar por el cansancio, no tuve mucha conciencia de lo que estaba pasando, solo veía oscuridad y me sentía lo suficientemente cansada como para asustarme por ello, podía escuchar voces a mi alrededor y noté que mi cuerpo estaba en una posición extraña…Moviéndose solo, hubiera jurado que estaba flotando y a avanzando a un lugar no definido, pero los puntos de presión en mis rodillas y hombros me hicieron ver que alguien me estaba cargando.

—No seas Ridículo Jacob, en ese estado no puedes llevarla—la voz era muy cercana, demasiado. Pude concluir que pertenecía a quien me cargaba, una vez más sentí dicha, me alegraba que fuera el quien me llevara—Está bien, solo déjala descansar

—Papá.. —intenté decir, no se si lo logré y las palabras salieron de mis labios como tal, no me preocupé, después de todo, el podía leer mi mente.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, pude notar cierto tonó de ansiedad, curvé mis labios con una sonrisa, y el me apretó contra su pecho. Me sentí protegida.

—No te odio…—me acurruqué en su pecho y volví a perderme en el cansacio, lo ultimo que escuché fue una leve risa, y un _"Lo se". _Después, comencé a soñar, ya si dolor físico ó del alma.

**::::::**

Edward POV

Estaba de verdad impaciente, frustrado y receloso. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitaba?, esto está comenzando a hacerme enojar.

—Tranquilízate ya Edward, no están haciendo nada malo—me regañó Jasper, percibiendo mis celos y preocupación, yo solo suspiré fuerte y seguí esperando, Bella, estaba a mi lado. Tomó mi mano y la ansiedad se desvaneció. Pusé más atención

—Lo siento, de verdad yo…debí haberlo notado antes, debí protegerte y…—escuchaba la voz de Jacob desde la planta de arriba.

—Jake, me protegiste. Tú diste prácticamente la vida por mí…—contestó ella, su voz era melancólica y pude captar lo mucho que le dolía recordar aquello, las imágenes de Jacob siendo mal herido pasaron por su mente varias veces junto con el sentimiento de infinita culpa.

—Pero yo…

—Por favor, si sigue con lo mismo me voy a enojar contigo, que sea la última vez que te oigo pedir disculpas.

Escuché el suspiro de resignación de Jacob y la risa satisfecha de Renesmee. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, mi pequeña estaba riendo, una vez más. Y lo haría muchas más veces, porque seguía conmigo, porque me quería…tanto como yo a ella.

—Te amo…—susurró Jacob y mi alegría se rompió. No estoy seguro de lo que experimenté en ese momento. Fue un sentimiento bastante extraño, tal vez ¿celos?, no…no me sentía enojado, pero si alcancé a percibir un temblor en mis rodillas y un hueco abriéndose en mi pecho.

—Tranquilo, yo también estoy asustada—me susurró mi Ángel apretándome más la mano. ¿Miedo?, entonces era eso lo que embargaba mi ser en este memento. Era bastante ilógico, ¿Por qué sentir miedo?....La intensión de llevarse a Renesmee había desaparecido por completo de la mente de Jacob, el estaba convencido de que jamás intentaría separarla de su familia, la sola idea le repugnaba. La quería demasiado, ¡Ahá! Ahora todo se volvió claro. Tenía miedo a no lo amarla lo suficiente, a que mi confianza en ella desapareciera.

Me puse de pie inmediatamente, Bella no me siguió, pero pude ver su cara de inseguridad al verme subir las escaleras de nuestra casa. Avancé por el pasillo y toqué la puerta…

—¿Nessie? —llamé por ella una vez y luego sin aviso alguno pase, me sentí un completo humano al hacer ese gesto tan normal. Ahí estaba ella, sentada en la cama con una cobija cubriéndola, pero no se enojó con mi entrada…solo se dedicó a sonreírme. Jacob se puso de pie.

—Será mejor que me marche…—Jacob avanzó hacia la puerta, lo detuvé y el me miro extrañado.

—Antes de que te vayas, quiero decirte solo una cosa. —esperó, temeroso, en su mente pasaron varias frases paternales que me resultaron bastante cómicas. Le hacia falta un poco más de imaginación.

—Gracias…—le dije con toda mi sinceridad posible, el se sorprendió—ahora se que eres lo mejor para ella. Lamento haber dudado de ti otra vez. No volverá a suceder.

Rensemee sonrió aun más y Jacob no lo creyó, le fueron necesarios unos minutos para asimilar mis palabras, luego…tomó la postura que siempre lo caracterizaba, rió.

—Bueno, ya debería conocerme lo suficiente—dijo y caminó a la puerta, no sin antes despedirse con una mano y dedicarme una ultima expresión de agradecimiento.

Caminé a la cama de mi hija y me senté en una orilla, _Gracias _ pensó.

—He sido demasiado duro contigo, lo lamento.

_No, por favor, no otra oleada de disculpas _volvió a pensar y me hizo una mueca de dolor. Reí, Oh, cuanto me recordaba a su Madre.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunté, complaciéndola y cambiando el tema, ella volvió a sonreírme,

—Ya no siento absolutamente nada, las heridas han desaparecido—aseguró, le creí, después de todo…ella siempre había sido fuerte. Me había superado, después de todo, ella era mucho más fuerte que yo. Y nos quedamos en silencio, sus pensamientos solo se dedicaron a describirme y a decirse a si misma lo mucho que lamentaba la discusión de ayer y en no haberla podido evitar.

—No otra vez la oleada de disculpas—cité lo que ella había pensado y le sonreí, ella me miró avergonzada—Agradezco que me hayas abierto los ojos—le dije, ella comenzó a llorar y se lanzó a mis brazos, yo la apreté contra mi, y me sentí realizado. Ahora estaba completo.

—Y yo que me enseñaras a ser fuerte—dijo mientras lloraba y empapaba mis hombros,

—Te quiero hija—le dije, aunque sonó bastante pobre comparado con todo lo que en verdad sentía por ella.

—Te qurré siempre, papá— contestó y mi felicidad de desbordó.

Me recordé a mi mismo lo ridículo y estúpido que había resultado pensar que era inmersamente feliz cuando pensé que solo seríamos Bella y Yo, y me recordé que ahora la amaba más de lo que creí que ya era demasiado…La amaba un 1000%, por ser mi ángel y la razón de mi existencia. Pero sobre todo, por haberme dado a este ser tan hermoso y regalarme lo que pensé que nunca tendría….Una familia, a mi pequeñita, Mi Renesmee.

—Para siempre, pequeña.


	6. Agradecimientos

**Agradezco a:**

Levi DX, Sofia Swan, Isis Janet, Linne Malfoy Cullen: Por haber seguido esta humilde historia desde el principio y serle fiel a ella. Gracias Chicas! Y lamento la tardanza en algunos caps…de verdad me empujaron a seguir escribiendo, espero seguir leyéndolas en un futuro

Tsuyu ryu y Hik-Y: Por ser igual de fieles y por sus reviws….Tsuyu, debo decir que siempre me ha agradado tu tortura hacia Ed Ed, me alegra que siguieras está historia…Verduga de vampiros XD… Y Hik-Y, siento feo que le digas Perro a Jacob jiji….gracias por leer mi historia.

Le doy gracias a mis Tíos queridos, gracias por ser mis múltiples Papás…¡los amo!

Gracias s Stephanie Meyer por crear a estos personajes, permitiéndome usarlos como protas de ese pequeño Ficc…

Gracias igualmente a:

Noelia Malfoy Cullen

Kamy009

damalunaely

Kuroi Yukie

patricilla21

Noelia Malfoy Cullen

Por leer está historia y darme instintivos de seguir escribiendo. ¡

Besos mordelones a todos!


End file.
